conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Lindjerblau language
; 8 |nnumber = ; 2 |def = |gender = ; 5 |voice = ; 2 |mood = ; 7 |person = ; 5 |vnumber = ; 2 |tense = ; 5 |aspect = |example = Jahrk, fir cimalonkalij Djeh jeis ec! Fir Hij wasch wasst Mein Kon, rjuvit wasch wasst sehmem borcte em Parontem. Adzcho kelle Kalle. |definition = Hark, for this day is melancholy! For He were My kin, born of same parent. I called Him Kalle. (Thaumopaedia: Chapter 1, Verse 49) }} General : Main: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Lindjerblau The Lindjerblau language is a language of the Dumduhor branch of the Almsaundean language family. It existed as the language of the Giants, official in the country of Eidriel. The language was the most influential language of its time and its affects on modern cultures and languages of Vereva are still visible through its three child languages Kahremish, Mirvermish and Lingua Franca. The language quickly fell into disuse and became extinct as a mother tongue upon the extinction of the Giants. History Lindjerblau is estimated to have begun evolving from Middle Dumduhor around year 200 EAB. The language was spoken. Literally meaning "lingua franca," the language, originating in Baraquish, became the official language of trade between the northern countries of the Almsaundean Continent as their dialects of Middle Dumduhor became less intelligible. Lindjerblau quickly earned status throughout the lands and in year 352 EAB, it was accepted in the ancient countries of Hyldia and Itanstale as the official tongue of the people. Trade continued greatly and with ease as the three nations shared a common tongue though trade and relations with the Thaumaturges to the south and transoceanically with members of the Great Continent still suffered through lack of official trade language and difficulty of the people in learning each others' tongues. Many goodwill missions to regularize trade were made throughout the entirety of Vereva in the 400s.and in the year 503 EAB, the Giants were finally able to convince two other races, the Minotaurs and the Dwarves, to accept their Lindjerblau as the international auxiliary language of Vereva due to its simpler grammar and thinner phonemic inventory than other languages in existence at the time. The language spread as "Almsaundean Lindjerblau" on its continent of origin and as "Great Lindjerblau" as it crossed over the Centeal Ocean. The two variations differed greatly over time, becoming the highly conservative branch of Almsaundean Lindjerblau, keep much grammar from the oldest forms of the language, and the liberal Great Lindjerblau which changed and became simpler and simpler over time. The simplification of Great Lindjerblau led to the recognition of three child languages, Kahremish, Mirvermish and Lingua Franca. Lindjerblau kept alive much of its grammar until its death officially recognized in the year 19,005 EAB. Today, the language is kept alive only as a language of study by archaeologists and paleontologists who study the ruins of Ancient Eidriel. These archaeologists study the language in order to make sense of artifacts that date back pre-Eidriel. Grammar Lindjerblau is a language that uses an alphabet of 26 letters. : Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Jj Kk Ll Łł Mm Nm Oo Pp Rr Ss Śß Tt Uu Vv Ww Xx Zz The letters represent one sound each, but can combine to make 42 multigraphs. It also has 6 accents all of which are used to change the sound of the letters they appear on. The diaresis ( ¨ ) is used over the vowels a, e, i, o, and u to change their sounds. Vowels receiving a diaresis in Lindjerblau are called "fluid vowels." These vowels always receive the sound /ɹ/ (like English r) after their enunciation though this sound remains unwritten. Fluid vowels are comparative to "liquid vowels," which are marked with accents specific to each vowel: the ogonek ( ˛ ) under a and e, the tittle-less (undotted) i, the bar ( / ) through the o and the ring ( ˚ ) over the u. The liquid vowels always receive the sound /j/ (like English y) before their enunciation though this sound remains unwritten. On consonants, the l also receives a bar ( / ) and the s receives an acute accent ( ´ ) on the capital (Ś) but the lowercase is written ß : Ää Ëë Ïï Öö Üü Ąą Ęę İı Øø Ůů Łł Śß Its nouns, pronouns, adjectives and articles decline for 2 numbers (singular and plural) and 8 cases (ergative, accusative, dative, prepositional, postpositional, genitive, nominative and vocative) making 16 possible forms (2x8) to each. Its verbs conjugate to 2 numbers (singular and plural), 5 persons (1st person, 2nd person, 3rd person masculine, 3rd person feminine, 3rd person neuter), 5 tenses (present, past, pluperfect, future, future perfect) and 7 moods (indicative, imperative, subjunctive, jussive, conditional, inferential and hypothetical) making 350 possible forms (2x5x5x7). The verb's aspect is shown through particles. Sounds Consonants * Graphs : 1) With the exception of v and ß, a consonant in secession is geminated (pronounced separately); d = /d/; dd = /dː/ : 2) Ł is found only in words borrowed from Ji Vei and X is found only in proper names and place names : 3) J and h lengthen vowels preceding them; a = /a/; aj = /aː/; ah = /aː/ : 4) J and h are silent as endings of -jne and -hne verbs : 5) The consonant Ś, called the geminant consonant, replaces geminant groups of consonants three or greater '' * Multi-graphs : 1) ''Multi-graph consonants cannot end a word Vowels * Graphs : 1) J and h lengthen vowels preceding them; a = /a/; aj = /aː/; ah = /aː/ : 2) Fluid vowels are uses only for grammatical purposes as proper nous, rarely in undeclined words * Diphthongs : 1)J and h lengthen vowels preceding them; üe = /əɹ/; üej = /əːɹ/; üeh = /əːɹ/ : 2) Fluid vowels are uses only for grammatical purposes as proper nous, rarely in undeclined words * Liquid vowels : 1) J and h lengthen vowels preceding them; ø = /jə/; øj = /jəː/; øh = /jəː/ : 2) Liquid vowels are uses only for grammatical purposes as proper nous, rarely in undeclined words Nouns Nouns in Lindjerblau decline for 2 numbers (singular and plural)and 8 cases (ergative, accusative, dative, prepositional, prepositional, genitive, nominative and vocative) making 16 possible forms (2x8) to each. Unlike its children Mirvermish and Kahremish, all nouns in Lindjerblau are always capitalized. : Man gender: a gender of nouns ending in a single consonant in the ergative singular : Woman gender: a gender of nouns ending in a single consonant in the ergative singular : Boy gender: a gender of nouns ending in vowels or diphthongs : Girl gender: a gender of nouns ending in a consonant cluster + e : Neuter gender: a gender of nouns ending in a consonant cluster + e; receive, its articles derive from the boy gender and its adjectives agree in the man gender Cases There are eight grammatical cases in the Lindjerblau language. They are the ergative, accusative, dative, prepositional, postpositional, genitive, nominative and ergative cases. * Ergative case : Used as the of a transitive verb (verb that may take an object) * Accusative case : Used as the of an affirmative verb * Dative case : Used as the of an affirmative verb * Prepositional case : Required case for the 8 prepositions; tuh (to), on (on), it (at), frem (from), ev (of), ebaut (about), fir (for), rjopf (with) when used inanimately (not concerning movement) : Used as the of a negated verb * Postpositional case : Required case for all postpositions : Required where the 8 prepositions act as postpositions to show animacy (movement) of an agent against its * Genitive case : Used to mark the of a noun, where it comes after the noun it modifies : Used as the of a negated verb * Nominative case : Used as the of an intransitive verb (verb that may not take an object) * Vocative case : Used as an exclamatory : Used at the beginning or end of a sentence or phrase to stress an important word Category:Vereva Category:Languages of Vereva Category:Eidriel